Do Sentient Magnets Dream of Individuality?
by Descriptivist
Summary: This oneshot was written half as a joke, but I was just thinking about how three Magnemite become a Magneton. How does it WORK? So I wondered and And came up with this inane short story.


He shook one of the Magnemite of the trio. It rattled.

"Hey... Do you know how to tell whether a Magneton is a boy or a girl? ... Or some Magnemite, I guess."  
"I'm pretty sure they don't have genders... Um..."  
"Then... how the crap do they reproduce?"  
"I dunno. Um... Reproduction... Do they even have, like... the parts?"  
"Mebbe. Like, maybe... they, like... Magnets, right? They could... build up scraps of steel, or something like that... And then, say, two of them, like... charge it, or something... with, like... the electricity of life, something like that..."  
"Dude. That's just stupid. They have eggs, you know."  
"Um... I dunno. Try asking 'em. It. Them. Uh."  
"Like... plug 'em into the Pokedex? ... Hm... Ah. Yeah, there're some functions the thing can do." He tried pushing a button that was next to two others in a triangle formation.

"BZT! THIS UNIT IS POSITIVELY CHARGED."

"What do you think -"  
"Ooh! Now this one."

"ZZB! THIS UNIT IS POSITIVELY CHARGED."

"Hey, that's pretty cool."  
"I wonder if that's significant. I mean, talking about gender, it could be that the -"  
"Let's try the third one, then."

"TZT! THIS UNIT IS NEGATIVELY CHARGED."

"... What?" the confused Trainers said in unison.

**3** (This is fun, Brothers.)

(Yes, Sister. I find the curiosity of humans fascinating.) **1**

(They can be quite silly at times**2**, Brother!)

(It is entertaining.**3**)

**2**(Indeed.)

"BBZ**2**B**3**ST**1**!" they all agreed.

"Hm. They sound kinda funny." The Magneton had been unplugged.  
"Do you think they talk to eachother? Like, through the weird, um, untranslatable Magnemite-ish... like... radio signals they send?"  
"I dunno. I just don't think about it."  
"Well, look, after thee of the things evolve into one... like... single thing, you know... like... are they still three? Or just one? I mean... like... well..."  
"For one thing, they're always perfectly, exactly coordinated in battle. Do they, like... share some kinda... hive mind?"  
"Well, I know that, when one of them gets separated from the other two, it gets... slower. It probably, like... needs their... energy. Stuff."  
"So... they're... dependant on eachother, right?"  
"... Right."

* * *

(SSSHKCCHHHSH**1**SHZZ)

(You're tun**3**ed, Brother.)

(What**2**'s the human on the radio talking about?)

"... incredible. Think about it. When they say "BFF"s, they aren't kidding. They protect eachother. They're always there for eachother. Thnk of how important..."

(Us, I **1**think.)

"... magnificent! I've never seen anything like it before!"

(You're lo**2**sing it, Brother...)

"... together for life. 'Till death do us part.' If one cries out for help, nothing will stop them from rushing to its side to save it from anything, no matter what threat they face..."

(**3** ... Do you think -)  
(Wha -**1** TTZFSZZZSHK)

"... Yes, in fact, I do!"

* * *

"No, you see... it's like, what I'm saying is, it's like... like that old... thing. the thing about... Androids. Androids... dreaming."  
"Yeah... but... are they, like, robots?"  
"They... they gotta have minds. I know it. They gotta have some... friendship, right? Otherwise, they wouldn't care about anything. They'd just connect to whatever they saw. I mean, if you have three Magnemite just near eachother, you can't force them to be one Magneton. They have to like eachother first, right?"  
"Could be, could be. We might never know. It's one of those... them things, the... Mysteries of Pokemon," he proclaimed, making sure to pronounce the capital M.  
"Like... like... Diglett. Their, like, like, um... feet. That sorta thing?"  
"Yeah... yeah, like that... you know, speaking of Diglett, I've always wondered, like, about... Dugtrio... They're pretty cool, I mean..."

* * *

Because every world needs philosophy.

And my Magnemite have genders.

But... I've been wondering about Magnezone. The central Magnemite of the Magnneton gets the dominant power in its final evolution, doesn't it? Are the two side Magnemite... important anymore?


End file.
